1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor driven vehicle capable of providing a constant running performance when the power source voltage is a predetermined value or greater, and a method of sampling map data of the motor driven vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric motorcycle does not have N-T characteristics in response to the power source voltage, and thus a stable running performance is difficult to obtain. Therefore, an aspect of the present invention is to provide a motor driven vehicle capable of providing a constant running performance when the power source voltage is a predetermined value or greater.